Photonic oscillators are capable of generating single or multi-tone RF tones. The multi-tone photonic oscillator is a very useful device for generating a set of RF tones with low phase noise and controlled tone spacing.
Typical photonic oscillators generate multi-tone oscillations from RF to millimeter waves with excellent phase noise characteristics, i.e. better than −120 dBC/Hz at 10 kHz offset frequency. There are two important characteristics of the photonic oscillator that clearly differentiates it from conventional electronic oscillators. First, unlike conventional oscillators, the phase noise of this oscillator is independent of its oscillation frequency. Second, the generated low phase noise oscillations are present both in pure electronic form as well as RF tones modulating a lightwave carrier. The latter feature enables fiber remoting of the generated multi-tones for various applications such as local oscillator signals.
The photonic oscillator can be a very compact device well suited for use in a variety of RF photonics and wireless applications requiring multiple simultaneous carrier frequencies. For example, the generation of low phase noise multi-tone RF carriers is well suited for a variety of radar and communications applications. Previous means for generating low phase noise multi-tone carriers with controllable frequency intervals often require bulky and expensive low phase noise RF synthesizers.
Frequency tuning of a photonic oscillator is important since, in most applications, it is desirable to lock its free running oscillation frequencies to a stable reference frequency using a phase locked loop or PLL method to achieve frequency stability in the oscillation tones. Alternatively, frequency tuning allows the photonic oscillator to function as a voltage-controlled-oscillator or VCO with very high spectral purities, while stabilizing its oscillation frequencies by other means such as closed loop temperature and vibration control. These oscillators are known for their low phase noise characteristics. For example, phase noise values better than −125 dBc/Hz at 10 kHz offset at 10 Ghz are routinely measured for these oscillators. Conventional electronic VCOs are not comparable, as they have phase noise performance that is far worse.
Previous methods for frequency tuning of photonic oscillators have several disadvantages. They often rely on a nonstandard component, not used in every implementation of a photonic oscillator, or they add an extra component to the oscillator solely to serve the function of frequency tuning. Furthermore, the frequency tuning range of previous photonic oscillators can be limited.
One example of frequency tuning of photonic oscillators is disclosed by S. Yao and L. Maleki in “Optoelectronic Oscillator for Photonic Systems,” published in the IEEE Journal of Quantum Electronics, Vol. 32, No. 7, July 1996, herein incorporated by reference. In such a device, the frequency tuning of the photonic oscillator is accomplished by varying the bias voltage of a Mach-Zender electrooptic modulator in the photonic oscillator. The disclosed tuning range, however, is only about 25 kHz.
One disadvantage of the oscillator frequency tuning technique reported in the above article is that it relies on changing the bias voltage of an electrooptic modulator. The same effect, however, may not be present if another type of an optical modulator, such as for example, if an electroabsorption modulator is used in the photonic oscillator instead. In addition, it is not possible to use an external modulator such as one in which the current of the laser feeding the oscillator is directly modulated. In these photonic implementations, the frequency tuning technique described in the above article becomes completely irrelevant.
Another possible technique for frequency tuning a photonic oscillator involves changing the length of the optical fiber delay line in the feedback loop of the oscillator using piezoelectric fiber stretchers. In this technique, the frequency change Δf is given by Δf=f0ΔL/L, where f0 is the oscillation frequency, L is the length of the optical fiber delay line, and ΔL is the change in the length L.
There are several drawbacks to this technique. One problem with this technique occurs in a dual fiber loop implementation of the photonic oscillator. In such an implementation, the shorter fiber loop determines the frequency spacing of the oscillation multi-tones, while the longer fiber loop improves phase noise, as determined by the above relationship. Due to the locking effect of the tones obtained by the short and long loops, however, the frequency tuning range is limited by that of the longer loop rather than the wider range obtainable if the oscillator was operating with only the short loop alone. Another disadvantage of changing the length of the fiber loop(s) for frequency tuning is the complication and cost of inserting another device in the feedback loop of the photonic oscillator.
Yet another technique to tune the oscillation frequencies of a photonic oscillator is to add an electronic phase shifter in its feedback loop. This technique can result in a large frequency tuning range. This technique, however, again adds to the complication and cost of the photonic oscillator. Furthermore, electronic phase shifters often cause significant insertion loss, and hence have to be compensated by addition gain in the photonic oscillator feedback loop. This additional gain, in turn, adds further noise to the oscillator and degrades its phase noise performance.